customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Owl Vs. Mark
Arena Information Arena: City Warfield Time of Day: '''Midday Combatants *Dark Owl *Mark Battle Mind Lord 07:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl watches over the civilians passing by on their normal routine on top of a skyscrapper, not knowing the danger near, in the form of Mark. He waits for Mark to realise he is being watched from above. 23:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Mark wanting a challenge in the first place arrives. A storm immidiately follows him. "Heh heh heh heh... well well. I'm glad someone has the guts to face me! I'll wipe you clean off the face of the earth!" Mark grins showing off his blood-stained teeth. He also shows off his blood-stained claws. Mind Lord 05:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl activates his power and sprouts wings, bird like feet, a wedged tail, feathers and more owl like features. He then takes out his Quarterstaff and spins it expertley. 23:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Mark allows a bolt of lightning to hit his left palm which then makes it glow dark. "Dark powers are my specialty! Heh heh heh heh..." Mind Lord 00:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Dark Owl reaches into his utility belt and throws 5 feather star blades at Mark with inhuman reflexes. 00:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Mark uses some dark aura to take control of the star blades which he redirects at Dark Owl. Mind Lord 05:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl does a perfectly timed backflip whilst spinning his quarterstaff to avoid and deflect all the star blades. 23:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) "Time to kill!" Mark raises his right paw which convinces a bolt of lightning to strike Dark Owl. "Remember this! When I raise my left paw, it means that I'm using my own powers. When I raise my right paw, I'm using the power of my storms. Remember that! I'm telling '''you this so I can have a challenge! Heh heh heh heh..." Mind Lord 06:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl throws his quarterstaff, made of metal, up in the air. The lightning bolt is drawn to and hits the quarterstaff. Dark Owl hops backwards at the same time the quarterstaff hits the building, allowing the immense electric charge to disserperate through the building safely. 23:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) "You're not escaping that easily!" Mark raises his right paw again striking Dark Owl while he is in the air. "You let your guard down! And I just took advantage of that! Heh heh heh heh!" Mind Lord 04:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) (assuming you meant Mark raised his paw to strike Dark Owl with a lightning bolt) Dark Owl takes a defensive ball position on the roof which allows the lightning bolt to pass safely through him. Once he feels the electricity has passed he reaches out, barrel rolls and grabs his quarterstaff, moving it in an uppercut swipe at Mark whilst jumping up. 23:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) "Heh heh... I see someone wants to live very much! I'll just have to change that!!!" thrusts the claws on his left paw down into the ground to create a gigantic tidal wave out of the arena which hits Dark Owl somewhat Mind Lord 07:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) (query: is it a aquatic tidal wave, or the concrete warping to create a shockwave?) 23:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) (The concrete of course.) Mind Lord 03:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl flies up into the air and readys more feather star blades. 23:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) "I won't allow that!" jumps up to Dark Owl and slaps him with his right paw slamming him into the ground Mind Lord 05:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl recovers mid-fall and pushes off the ground with a few powerfull flaps from his wings, smashing his quarterstaff into Mark, ejecting him further into the air.. 23:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Mark surrounds Dark Owl's quarterstaff with his own aura taking it from his own grasp. Mark then throws the staff over the arena and grins evilly. "Heh! Can't fight without that weapon of yours huh?" Mind Lord 05:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl quickly accelerated his flying speed picking Mark up by the arms with his powerfull talons, flying them both to more then dangerous heights. "I wonder how good cats are with heights?" 23:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) "Hmm... let's find out!" Mark slashes Dark Owl with his right paw turning Mark loose. Mark hits the ground paws first typical of that of a regular cat. Some of the ground comes apart from this impact though. "Pretty well I'd say!" Mind Lord 05:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl examines his wounded leg whilst hovering on the spot as it begins to heal. "Kid, you're really starting to piss me off..." 22:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) "I could say the same for you!" uses his aura like a whip to slap Dark Owl with making his lose a few feathers "You idiot! Don't you know that cats are a natural predator to birds. You may rule the air but in the end... who's gonna ultimately win? Me or you airheads?" Mind Lord 06:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl glares at Mark and starts to fly higher into the air. 22:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) "Heh heh heh heh! You have fallen into my own trap!" Mark raises his right paw to make a bolt of lightning strike Dark Owl seeing as how he is too close to the clouds now! "Don't you know that those caught in a storm are very likely to be struck by lightning! Heh heh!" Mind Lord 06:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Dark Owl is struck by the lightning bolt and falls to the ground. As a he starts to recover he stands up, glares at Mark. "Fine, you win this time." Dark Owl flys off. 23:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) "Heh heh heh heh. I was getting unusually hungry for you but I'll let you go for now..." Awards Category:Battles Category:Mind Lord Category:Thefallenangel407